Scrabble Photos Tournament
Scrabble Photos Tournament is a new tournament for players list in the photos. The thirty-two candidates are making their debut on Facebook since May 8, 2013. The host including Scrabout Team confused how to become profile photo of each thirty-two pictures. There is a new rules in the tournament. 'Rules' *Only one Hint allowed, for Picture Hint. *No change blanks in the game. *Passes are allowed (even 5 or more pass). *The photos are ascending (Photos 1 to Photos 32). *Only one player and one photo will champion to be profile on that facebook. *For more visit: https://www.facebook.com/jayveesdale **Starting semi-finals and finals are no rules. 'Players' 'Fights' The fight for the declaration and promoting only one picture to become its profile picture this year. Later on the champion is Wright and qualified in USC 1 against Jayvees in 3 points match. 'First Elimination Game' A first elimination game is starting on May 8, 2013 until May 12, 2013. 'Eredar vs. Sly' Press Expand for more details 'Garuda vs. Viper' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Edgeworth vs. Aniki' Press Expand for more details 'Atlus vs. Crusada' Press Expand for more details 'Noob vs. Kernel' Press Expand for more details 'Jasmine vs. Jagore' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Valkyrie vs. Balrog' Press Expand for more details 'Versong vs. Bantog' Press Expand for more details 'Viceroy vs. Ghana' Press Expand for more details 'Conan vs. Cyan' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Merigo vs. Anonay' Press Expand for more details 'Cvong vs. Wright' Press Expand for more details 'Lacetter vs. Eahgnod' Press Expand for more details 'Batheo vs. Bathea' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'D vs. Jt' Press Expand for more details 'Galactic vs. Casimiro' Press Expand for more details 'First Results' 'Second Elimination Game' A second elimination game is starting on May 12, 2013 until May 13, 2013. 'Sly vs. Garuda' Press Expand for more details 'Edgeworth vs. Crusada' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Noob vs. Jagore' Press Expand for more details 'Balrog vs. Versong' Press Expand for more details 'Viceroy vs. Conan' Press Expand for more details 'Anonay vs. Wright' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Eahgnod vs. Bellarius' Press Expand for more details 'D vs. Galactic' Press Expand for more details 'Final Results' 'Last Elimination Game' A last elimination game is starting on May 14, 2013 and it is the final day to play Scrabble Photos Tournament. 'Sly vs. Crusada' Press Expand for more details 'Jagore vs. Versong' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Viceroy vs. Wright' Press Expand for more details 'Eahgnod vs. D' Press Expand for more details 'Semi-Finals' 'Crusada vs. Versong' Press Expand for more details 'Wright vs. Eahgnod' A word "PAS" make its debut on dictionary. Press Expand for more details 'Versong vs. Wright' Press Expand for more details 'Aftermath' Wright continuously defeats Versong in two round only one round can allowed that is he revealed to accept his defeat for good. In other words Jayvees glad to congratulate the two finalist for the humbly work. Jayvees hosted a new game called Ultimate Scrabbling Championship which will take place to the world but the idea was cancelled because for the sequel The sequel confirm called Scrabble Photos Tournament (2015) and the total of registered players are 144. The sequel is better than this due to many new elements are added. Category:Tournament Category:Complete Tournaments